JOGGING
by Amma Cherry
Summary: Pagi di hari libur ngapain? Enaknya jogging biar sehat. Hayukkk jogging bareng SasuNaru! BL, Slash, Tebar Cinta SasuNaru. Author baru move on.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry Present**

**JOGGING**

**Warn: AU, OOC, TYPO(s), Jauh dari EYD, BL, SLASH, Garing, Maksa.**

**Tebar cinta SasuNaru.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**Jangan coba baca kalo gak suka~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah diawal musim panas, menyajikan pemandangan; Matahari tanpa awan, Langit biru dengan awan putih tipis menyerupai ombak juga dedaunan yang semampai diterpa angin.

Merasa sayang jika melewati hari liburnya dengan malas-malasan. Namikaze Naruto yang tinggal sendirian didalam Rumah Minimalisnya, memaksa tubuh seksinya bangun dari tempat tidur. Diam kearah jendela dan memandang langit. Ia jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Membersihkan halaman? Menyiram bunga? Atau Jogging?

Sepertinya, pilihan ketiga lebih bagus untuk dilakukan sekarang.

_Orz... Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu~_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu bergegas mengganti piyamanya dengan celana training hitam bergaris strip putih di kiri dan kanan kakinya juga baju putih polos tipis—tapi sebelumnya ia sudah mencuci muka dan sikat gigi tanpa mandi.

Keluar dari kediamannya—Rumah Minimalis hadiah ayahnya yang tinggal di Jerman, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk peregangan otot. Ia menghirup nafas segar dari embun yang habis berjatuhan di halamannya yang dipenuhi rumput dan bunga-bunga.

Dengan sepatu olahraga orange yang membalut telapak kakinya, ia berlari-lari kecil layaknya orang biasa olahraga.

Mengeluarkan Handpone dari saku celana trainingnya, ia mengetik email untuk seseorang, lalu menaruh handphone pintarnya kembali ke saku. Telinganya tersumpal headset dengan musik rap kesukaannya.

Ia tiba di taman yang tak jauh berada dari rumahnya. Mencoba untuk bersantai dulu dengan mencari bangku kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dobe?!" suara pamiliar juga panggilan yg tak enak didengar itu membuat Naruto yang dipanggil begitu menoleh dan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau terlambat, Teme!" Sasuke memandang datar si pirang yang ngambek. Siapa suruh mengiriminya email di pagi kala liburan seperti ini. Biasanya juga Naruto belum bangun.

Ck. Padahal Sasuke bangun pagi sekali, ia berniat berkunjung kerumah Naruto dan bermurah hati membangunkan si blonde dengan modus sedikit grape-grape.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan berwajah mesum begitu! Dasar Uchiha tidak bermoral Seme!" Naruto memandang sinis Uchiha bungsu, ingin sekali melemparnya kedasar laut.

Sasuke yg tadi sempat memasang wajah cengo, segera menggantinya dengan wajah stoik andalan uchiha. Enak aja ia dibilang tidak bermoral Seme, yang pernah mendesah-desah saat menginap dirumahnya itu siapa coba? Dasar pirang lupa posisi. Liat saja penampilannya; Celana training dan baju putih polos tipis membalut tubuh berkulit tannya. Seme mana yang tahan, meen!

Sasuke mulai punya rencana busuk lain untuk Anak tunggal Minato itu.

Menarik pelan tangan halus seperti bayi Naruto, Sasuke mulai mengajak si pirang berlari kecil kembali. Berdua. Bergandengan tangan. Rona merah terpancar manis di kedua pipi mereka.

Merasa lelah terus berlari memutari area komplek, Sepasang kekasih itupun memilih tempat untuj beristirahat.

Naruto duduk dibawah pohon—tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat. Karena sedari tadi mereka sudah banyak berlari dan berkeringat, Naruto sekarang jadi haus lalu menuruh Sasuke beli minuman.

Sasuke datang membawa satu Jus Jeruk dan Jus Tomat kemasan botol. Mengambil minuman untuknya, Naruto langsung menenggak isinya tanpa ampun hingga tersedak

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya—mencoba menghilangkan batuk akibat tersedak.

"Tolol, makanya hati-hati dong!" cela sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung si pirang. Batuknya mulai agak reda dan si pirang nampak bernafas lega.

Batuknya telah reda.

Tapi.., KENAPA SI KAMPRET SASUKE MASIH NGELUS BELAKANGNYA MAKIN TURUN AJA?!

Naruto mulai horor sama kelakuan kekasihnya yang mesum ditambah kampret sama dengan modus. Modusnya tidak bisa dikasih hati dikit.

Dengan zalimnya Naruto melempar Sasuke dengan botol Jus Jeruk kosong sekuat tenaga, sambil bergumam; mesum, kampret, brengsek, tukang modus.

Ditengah terkaparnya Uchiha Sasuke dengan posisi ngangkang. Manik biru si pirang justru tertuju pada sesuatu di dekat Sasuke.

"Teme, kenapa bisa ada kucing ditengah selangkanganmu?" Ekpresi Naruto begitu horor—merasa jika masa mudanya begitu naas melihat kekasihnya ada nganu dengan kucing tersebut.

Sadar dengan posisi nistanya, Sasuke segera mengarahkan pandangannya ditengah selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar.

"Najis!" Sasuke buru-buru merapatkan kakinya dengan wajah membiru. Itu kucing kampret salah kiblat menodai ke-seme-annya.

Si kucing dengan mata hijau rada orange berbulu orange itu mengeong pada Sasuke, hingga membuat Sang bungsu Uchiha semakin ingin lari.

"Lucunya~.." Naruto yang memang menyukai kucing, segera membawa sang kucing kepangkuannya.

Menengok kesamping—arah kekasih pirangnya sedang bermesraan dengan si kucing laknat.

Ngapain juga Naruto ngelus-ngelus kucing yang bukan muhrim gitu. Kepala dia yang benjol malah dianggurin. Dasar kucing tukang jinah.

Sasuke makin ternistai.

Sasuke mendeathglare si kucing. Tidak tahan dengan tingkah ngelunjak itu hewan.

"Singkirkan kucing jelek itu, Dobe!"

"Tidak mau, Teme!"

"Aku bilang jauhkan!"

"Nehi!"

"Kau-"

"Miaawww..."

Cakar.

"Adoowww!" Sasuke kena cakar kucing yg direbutnya dari naruto. Si kucing yang entah namanya siapa langsung kabur tak bertanggung jawab.

Naruto yang khawatir pun, mendekat melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Namun sialnya, kakinya tersandung akar pohon yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

Dan dengan gerakan slow-motion, Naruto jatuh menimpa Sasuke.

CUP

Orang-orang sekitar taman yang melihat adegan itu ternganga lebar.

Lalu histeris.

"KYAAAAAAA~ YAOI~" teriakan itu membangunkan keduanya dari kekagetan.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto pucat pasi.

"Akhirnya aku mendapat MorningKiss juga. HAHAHAHA!" Sasuke tertawa kegirangan—lupa marga, lupa usia, lupa tempat.

Naruto blushing berat sampai merah sempurna. "Baka Teme!" Meski menggerutu, si pirang tetap pada posisi menindih Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan posisi ini bahaya bagi ketentraman rating. Dengan tidak rela, ia berbisik pada Naruto yang berada diatasnya.

"Kita teruskan dirumah saja ya, Dobe?" bisiknya ngajak jinah.

Naruto segera bangkit dengan gerak kilat lalu berlari secepat bayangan.

"GYAAAAAA... DASAR PERFERT.."

Sasuke yang ditinggal Naruto dibawah pohon, berusaha untuk tidak mengubur diri sendiri.

**OWARI**

**Haiiiii~… saya bawa epep baru lagi, yang saya ambil dari catatan pesbuk saya. XDa #flakk**

**mungkin ada yg pernah baca kalo temenan di pesbuk sama saya. :3**

**dalam rangka Tebar Cinta SasuNaru. saya jadi rajin buat ngeramein fandom ini.**

**saya belom move on sodara-sodara. tapi saya usaha buat move dari manganya, tpi gak buat pairing saya. :'3**

**terimakasih sudah membaca.**

**RnR?**

**With Love Tomat-Jeruk**


End file.
